


Against All Odds

by Dwimpala221b, KierPawlowski



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Captain John Watson, Case Fic, Child Death, Doctor John Watson, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Hurt John Watson, Injury Recovery, Kinda, M/M, Major Character Injury, Military, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Sherlock, Past Drug Addiction, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Smut, bare with me, drug mention, non Canon, non series compliant, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimpala221b/pseuds/Dwimpala221b, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierPawlowski/pseuds/KierPawlowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock find themselves together after an unlikely meeting. Their relationship blossoms and they soon find one another fighting all odds in a situation they never imagined being in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will not be finished due to unforeseen circumstances.

Chapter 1 - Part 1

(John’s POV)

 

William Sherlock Scott Holmes, it's an extraordinary name, isn't it? It's something that sticks, a name you could never forget. That's what it was for John Watson, anyway, unforgettable. 

 

The 29th of January, 2010, that is a day that John will never even dream of forgetting. It was the day he met the love of his life. The meeting was so  _ normal _ , it wasn't anything that would stick out to anyone else. They met on the streets, Sherlock ran into John, shouting something, but the blonde didn't pay much attention. He didn't know why Sherlock was running, but he looked frantic. Something inside John wanted to help, he didn't know why, but he did. 

 

It's not like this wasn't something that didn't happen on a normal day. He could've been in a rush to get to work. Maybe he was running late for a date. There was no way for John to know what was actually going on, but the rushed man didn't falter in his step much. He stumbled and looked over his shoulder at the short blonde, giving a quick apology and a wave of his hand before running around the corner.

 

He was fast, but that was certainly not the most notable thing about him. The curly haired man’s voice was deep and exhilarating, yet that still wasn't the most extraordinary thing about him. It was his eyes. His pale blue-green eyes that caught John’s attention, that have haunted his memory every day since. 

 

Sherlock’s eyes were  _ filled _ with emotion, more emotion than John had ever seen in his life. Fear, passion, happiness, and something completely insane. That insanity left the new soldier standing on that sidewalk, completely dumbfounded for what felt like hours. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know what it was all about, but it  _ definitely _ got John’s attention. 

 

He was there one moment and gone the next, but in John’s mind it all happened in slow motion. It was that phenomenon that only happens in movies, and it happened to him, an ordinary person. It was something completely and utterly mesmerizing, something he never thought was possible. 

 

John was on his way back to the airport to catch a flight to go to boot camp. The blonde was training to be in the army, the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. He was going to be an army Doctor. The man's father always told him that he had to be in the military, told him it was the only way to honour the Watson name. John went to university for his medical degree and did reserve while he was in college. The soldier got paid for going to school and getting his education. 

 

He went in as an Officer, an O-1, Second Lieutenant. He did to to one up his father who was Enlisted, John wanted to prove that  _ he  _ was the better one, that John Watson was worth  _ something _ . That was usually the only thing he would think about when he went back to his flat, but the mysterious man refused to leave John’s mind, and he couldn't, for the life of him, understand why. 

 

He was just a man that ran into the blonde, why was that so significant? Plenty of people have run into him, he’s always been a short man, 5’6”. He’s easy to run into, he’s hobbit height, but why Sherlock? What was so special about this one man?

 

John found himself wanting to see the mystery man again. He wanted to see this  _ random stranger _ once again, he didn't care when or how or for how long. The blonde absolutely  _ needed _ to see the raven-haired man again. Everything inside him screamed to know who the man was and what he was doing, but how? How could John Watson find one person in all of London?

 

 

 

\------------

 Chapter 1 - Part 2

(Sherlock’s POV)

 

The 29th of January, 2010, Mycroft had more or less forced his baby brother to take a rather dangerous case. He couldn't be bothered doing the leg work. The detective was being chased by the henchman of Darin Kasgnacof, the leader from the most well-known Russian drug-smuggling gang in the whole of London. All Sherlock had wanted to do was secure a few photos of the man's new front but one of the security dogs spotted him, so Sherlock went running. 

 

The raven-haired man dashed through downtown London, to be perfectly honest, it was his least favorite place in the city he lived but that’s where most crime lords took up shop. He whipped his head around for a second, a split second, and knocked into John..John Watson, the man who would manage to change Sherlock Holmes’ life for the better. He knew almost everyone would tease him for it but, when he locked eyes with the dusty blonde man, he swore that his heart stopped.

 

He was never one for love or admiration or even friendship, but, the youngest Holmes cursed himself for having to run away from the man. 

 

“Move! Get out of the way!” Sherlock shouted a verbal, rumbling warning to the people but mostly to the ocean eyed man, something inside the omega felt drawn to him.

 

He managed to lose the gang members after a while and went into an alleyway, breathing heavily when a black car pulled up next to his location and he rolled his eyes as he walked over, still panting fiercely 

 

“You would have been great help  _ before _ I had to run almost five miles, you prat.” The tall man growled into the window at his brother 

 

“Don’t worry, little brother, they’re being taken care of. Get in the car and let me take you home.”

  
Sherlock openly scoffed at his brother and limped off, overworked lungs oddly begging for a cigarette by the time he got home. His landlady never approved of him smoking in the flat but he couldn’t get those damned blue eyes out of his brain, seeing them in flashes, the shocked look growing softer as time went on and Sherlock slowly fell asleep.


	2. Fancy Meeting You Again

Chapter 2 - Part 1

(John’s POV)

 

A few weeks after John’s encounter with the rushed man, he’d managed to get him off his mind - for the most part. He still caught himself thinking about those steel blue eyes and those dark, loose curls, but for the most part, it was gone. 

 

The fresh soldier had just come home from boot camp, he wore a short sleeved shirt and tight jeans. The blonde was  _ proud  _ of the newly toned muscles he had to show for his hard work. 

 

John walked the streets of London, standing as tall as his short torso would allow. He reached his destination, a small cafe on Baker Street, Speedy’s. He walked in and over to the counter, getting himself a coffee. Then the soldier saw it - him, the mysterious man.

 

The blonde quickly noticed that the raven-haired man was alone, he was on his laptop, and his coffee was nearly gone. John turned back and doubled his order before walking over, smiling. 

 

“Mind if I sit here?” He asked. The blonde was oddly nervous to speak to a complete stranger, he felt like everything had slowed down around him once more. 

 

The steel blue orbs caught John’s deep blue ones and he felt a small blush creep up on his face, the man was drop-dead gorgeous, just as he’d remembered. 

 

“Yes, if you'd like,” the man spoke in a deep, chest-rumbling voice. 

 

John looked at him for a long moment before he realized how ridiculous he must seem, just standing there with a stupid smile. He cleared his throat and sat down, “here, I noticed you were out of coffee.” 

 

The man's breathtaking eyes went down to the cup before back to John's, muttering a thank you. He gave a smile, it was a beautiful smile, one that John vowed to remember for the rest of his life. 

 

The blonde caught himself rambling to the taller man about how they'd ran into each other about a month before. After a couple minutes, he realised he hadn't given his name, but was quick to introduce himself, “John Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers.” That introduction had been a second nature after boot camp and he spoke without thinking. 

 

That's when he heard the beautiful name, fit for a beautiful omega. Sherlock Holmes. It was wonderful. The blonde repeated it, feeling it roll off his tongue so easily, it felt  _ good _ on his lips. 

 

The soldier didn't realise that their coffee break would be the first of many that they’d share together. Before they parted ways, they agreed to meet at Speedy's next week, same day, same time. 

 

John went back to his studio flat with a content smile, the man once again filled his thoughts and now he had a name to go with the face. Sherlock bloody Holmes. 

 

\------------

Chapter 2 - Part 2

(Sherlock’s POV)

 

Sherlock’s picture perfect memory couldn’t get off the image of the gorgeous blonde alpha. He’d done everything he could to find out who he was, even going so far as to bribing his brother, which wound up being a bust anyway.

 

The detective had been trying to bury himself in his work and couldn’t bare to be alone in his flat anymore so he took his laptop to the café downstairs and sat by the window to people watch, part of him hoping to see the man once again. He got himself a black coffee with two sugars and opened up his blog, writing an analysis of carpet fiber deterioration over time.

 

“Mind if I sit here?” Sherlock took a deep breath, fully expecting some pathetic alpha trying to court him yet again but when he looked up, he swore he felt his heart stop for a second. He stared into the blondes ocean-blue eyes for a moment before composing himself

 

“Yes, if you’d like,” The raven-haired man spoke in his usual deep, baritone voice

 

Sherlock’s heart was beating like a racing rabbit and he thanked the heavens that he was able to keep his other signs of attraction under control as the man offered him a second drink.

 

“Here, I noticed you were out of coffee.” The shorter man spoke in the most beautiful voice Sherlock had ever heard.

 

His eyes flickered at the cup before looking back up to john before managing out a “Thank you” along with a soft, small smile.

 

The omega gave him his full attention as he listened to his monologue about a few weeks ago when they’d run into each other and he found himself categorizing  _ everything _ about the man’s face and voice; the subtle laugh lines and crow’s feet along his eyes and his gorgeously crooked smile.

 

“John Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers.” Spilt from this new stranger’s mouth and Sherlock had to bite back an open gawk as his heart rate picked up again.  _ Military Man _ , he thought to himself. For as long as Holmes could remember, he’d had a thing for people of power, especially military figures.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.”

 

“Sherlock Holmes.” John repeated his name, hearing it coming out of his mouth sent a shiver down the detective’s spine

 

He’d found himself breathing a bit quicker as they mutually agreed to meet here, same time, a week later. Sherlock shook John’s hand before he left and downed the coffee left for him, suddenly needing the caffeine to keep him sane before heading back to his flat to obsessively, and thoroughly, research the man. 


	3. Lingering Glances

Chapter 3 - Part 1

(John’s POV)

 

 

John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. It didn't matter what the order was, the two were always together. They had moved into 221B Baker Street together, and everything was great. 

 

The duo had started out just meeting up once or twice a week, and it quickly escalated to hanging out practically all the time. Whenever John wasn't at work, the two were out to the movies or dinner or even chasing criminals around London. 

 

Sherlock brought happiness into John’s life, excitement. Before they’d met, he’d been focused on nothing but work, but now he was having fun. He had a second job, granted, it didn't pay at all, but it was fun. It was running around with Sherlock on cases. 

 

The taller, younger man brought out the child in John. He wracked his brain to get new viewpoints. He challenged John’s medical abilities with examinations of cadavers. While the alpha adored having Sherlock as his best friend, there was always something more, he was madly in love with the raven-haired man. Yet, the soldier didn't dare say anything about it, his father taught him that homosexual tendencies were horrible. 

 

John had always been a bisexual man, he used to have a boyfriend, but alas, his father found out. The situation didn't go well, in fact, it was quite extreme. His father took him out of the school and they moved out of the school district. John received beatings over the incident. There's one line the soldier will always remember,  _ I would rather be dead than has a son who likes cock _ . On that day, John vowed himself to women and never looked at a man the same way again. Though, the omega he lived with riled up everything he'd been hiding for years, but he kept it hidden, not only in fear of his father, but in fear of rejection. 

 

Even with John’s hidden feelings, Sherlock was the most amazing man he could ever think of meeting. The detective was his best friend, his entire reality really. The two were inseparable. Even on John’s dates. 

 

One time, the blonde went out with a girl, Janette. He’d taken her to the movie, picking a scary one on purpose. They were about halfway through the movie and the girl had curled up to him tightly when Sherlock popped out of nowhere. One minute he was watching the movie and holding Janette, the next, the omega he lived with was whispering in his ear about a suspect in the theater. 

 

John never really thought anything of the interruptions, in fact, they excited him. Most of the time. Other times, the would frustrate him, but it was rare, it only happened twice. Both of which, John was on a date and they were alone, making out,  _ heatedly _ . That's when Sherlock would rush up and drag John off to a case. It was annoying when the young omega did that, but he ignored his frustration to make Sherlock feel better when he started to feel guilty. 

 

The detective was a cold man, to everyone except John and Mrs. Hudson. He let everything out around the soldier and the blonde would always comfort him or bask in his excitement, depending on what he needed. The short alpha was always glad to be there to help. John made tea and meals daily, making sure the detective ate and drank properly, because God knows he didn't enjoy it. Despised it really, but John knew exactly how to work the pale eyed omega to get exactly what he wanted. 

 

\------------

 

Chapter 3 - Part 2

(Sherlock’s POV)

 

 

Sherlock Holmes was convinced since he was a small boy that all emotion was abhorrent and that love was a dangerous disadvantage. However, the oddly-tall omega couldn’t help the race of his heart and the sweat in his palms as him and John Watson grew ever so closer; to his heart and in every possible way imaginable.

 

The two had moved into 221B Baker Street together within a month of meeting one another. The detective introduced the blonde to his Landlady, Mrs. Hudson, and knew right away that he was the one, even his second mum agreed on it.

 

Genuinely confused as to why this beautiful man would waste his time with someone like Sherlock, so, to make himself feel less guilty, he offered him a job of sorts. It didn’t pay, but he let John run around London with him and examine corpses when he needed a second opinion. He often found himself giving John lingering glances of adoration and pure wonder and started to wonder if perhaps he was falling in love with the man.

 

Sherlock had been gay for as long as he could remember. He’d never once thought about women the way he thought about men. Sure, he could appreciate a woman’s beauty and physique but the omega long preferred the touch of a man. The dark-haired genius did have boyfriends in the past but none had worked out; none had stuck around when Sherlock started helping out Scotland Yard and none could comprehend his mind. No one until John could truly appreciate the omega for what he was, how his brain worked. John Watson was never one to shy away from a challenge and Sherlock was _definitely_ his new challenge.

 

He frequently forgot to clean up his experiments, dishes, clothes, papers; everything, in fact. The younger Holmes had noticed his best friend constantly picking up after him. After another few weeks, he noticed that John would cook him all his meals and sat with him to make sure they were, mostly, consumed. The captain-in-training even went so far as to pester Sherlock about drinking the proper amount of water every day. He pretended to hate it, but deep down? The omega secretly loved that he finally found someone that truly cared for him.

 

Which was why Sherlock found himself consumed with jealous anger when John started dating people…dating women, to be more precise. What was the blonde alpha thinking? He belonged to Sherlock, not these idiot women. The omega tracked John’s movements when he wasn’t home. He told himself it was for his own safety, but he really did it to go and interrupt his dates or dinners with friends. Sherlock often thought it was funny when he’d come out of nowhere and start whispering in John’s ear about a suspect down in row three. However, Sherlock started pulling the omega away when he knew things started to get heated. The thought of someone else’s tongue in John's mouth..the thought of someone else’s hands in his hair..in his pants..nearly drove the younger man insane. So, he vowed to never let his dates go further than a chaste goodnight kiss.

 

On occasion, cases proved to be too emotional for Sherlock and he’d shut down or suddenly start sobbing on the couch but John, John Watson, he was always there to hold him until he calmed or fell asleep. He was fond of these moments, they made him feel that maybe, just maybe, the detective was worth something more than just being a crime-solving machine. 

 


	4. The Evening Suit

Chapter 4 - Part 1  
(John’s POV)

After approximately 6 months of living with the renowned genius, John found himself at his breaking point. He needed for Sherlock to be his - or he needed to at least take a chance.

The blonde soldier walked into the flat after work one day, throwing his hat into his chair and going into the kitchen where he knew that his flatmate would be working on an experiment. That's all Sherlock did while the older man was at work. He was either on a case if one came up or experimenting.

John grabbed himself a beer and looked at his best friend for a long moment, mustering up the courage. “Go on a date with me? Tonight?” Yes, he realised it didn't sound like much of a proper question, but that's all that came out and the medical student was glad he got at least that.

Those pale, blue-gray eyes went to meet his own ocean blue ones - they practically stared into his soul. John kept his eyes locked with the younger man's, afraid to look at his face to see his expression. He feared being rejected. After a long few moments, that deep, chilling voice erupted the silence with a yes. John exhaled heavily in relief and he took a drink of his beer, giving a bright, crooked smile.

That evening, John dressed in a suit - unusual for him - with a black, thin tie. He made sure his hair looked good before sneaking out of the flat. While Sherlock was sleeping earlier that evening, John had gone out and bought flowers.

Once the blonde was sure Sherlock was ready, he knocked on the door with a grin. The tall man opened it and looked confused before he spotted John with a bouquet of roses in his hand, he started laughing - the soldier kept his smile but sudden nervous flowed through him, he felt like he looked stupid and it was a dumb idea. The detective, of course, noticed and apologised, taking the flowers before pulling John into a hug and whispering a thank you.

John took him to the Galvin at Windows, treating him to an expensive dinner with fine wine. The raven haired man continuously tried to get the cheapest thing, but John wasn't having that. He consistently told him not to worry about all that, and eventually, the consulting detective listened. The blonde found himself unable to take his eyes off the omega, he was beautiful, and of course, John made it a point to say it constantly.

The entire evening felt like a dream. Everything about it was perfect - from the food to the wine to the stunning man across from him. They talked the entire time about anything and everything. They never found themselves at a lack of things to talk about. The best part? It was so natural and easy.

John had been on many dates before, but this - what he had with Sherlock - it was so amazing. The blonde didn't feel the need to try and impress Sherlock, yes he had dressed up, and yes he had brought him to the nicest place he could think of, but it wasn't to impress the tall omega, it was to show he cared. John's other dates had been weird, some of them had been with women who only wanted sex, others had only wanted a night out, but Sherlock and John wanted to just be together and have fun - it was perfect.

That night, when they went home, they sat down and had some tea. The duo talked for another couple hours before they found themselves at one in the morning. Time had never slipped by the alpha so quickly, he'd never been able to talk so long and be so happy and so comfortable. He bid the omega goodnight and went to go upstairs. That's when Sherlock got up and grabbed his hand. When John turned to look at Sherlock, he leaned forward and kissed the shorter man gently and slowly.

John’s entire world stopped and he kissed back just as the omega had. Once Sherlock pulled away, the alpha’s heart was pounding, his lips were tingling, both of them had a blush upon their cheeks. The soldier looked up at the man and smiled fondly before hugging him and kissing his cheek.

John laid awake in bed, mind glued on the omega that he’d met by a slim chance. His lips still felt Sherlock’s soft ones and he smiled to himself as he finally dozed off. It was then that he was positive Sherlock Holmes was the one he wanted forever.

\------------

Chapter 4 - Part 2  
(Sherlock’s POV)

Sherlock hated when John went to work and would quite often sulk around the flat as he waited for his best friend to get home. Today, he was working on splicing thumbs at different stages of decomposition when the alpha walked in. The detective watched as he went to the fridge and got himself a beer.

He approached the raven-haired man and appeared nervous as he spoke. “Go on a date with me? Tonight?”

  
The omega’s heart skipped a beat and he stared up at John for what seemed like hours, to him, and then Sherlock uttered his answer in his baritone voice

  
“Yes.”

  
He could practically see the nervousness melting off of him as he gave him that gorgeous ‘John Watson’ smile.

  
Sherlock disappeared into his bedroom for the remainder of the evening until it was time to go. He fussed and fretted over what to wear and how to do his hair. The taller man eventually decided on a slightly nicer version of his usual suit, after he took a long nap, and wore a thin, dark blue tie. Sherlock stared at himself in the mirror after he washed his hair and applied product before twisting and defusing his curls, letting a few fall seductively across his forehead.

  
He stood and gave himself a final look when he heard the doorbell ring. He went over in utter confusion and swung it open, seeing John standing there all dressed up with a bouquet of roses in his hand and a giant smile on his face. Sherlock couldn’t help the nervous laughter that erupted from him but, quickly changed pace once he noticed he’d made the blonde nervous and a touch uncomfortable. He quickly took the flowers, and apologized, before pulling his counterpart into a deep hug.

  
“Thank you.” He whispered softly against the shell of his date’s ear.

Sherlock quickly grew nervous again when he’d realized John was taking him to one of the most expensive and highest rated restaurants in London ‘Galvin at Windows’. He profusely tried to order the cheapest items on the menu before he realized the alpha wanted the night to be perfect so he complied, picking decently priced food and drink. He practically had a permanent blush the entire time; he realised that John wouldn’t stop complimenting him.

  
The omega found that the conversation flowed exceptionally well, which he was grateful for. He and John Watson were an absolutely perfect match and everyone around them knew it. No one had ever treated Sherlock so nicely before and he had never been on a more perfect date.

When they went home, Sherlock made the two of them tea, sitting down on the sofa with his flatmate. They talked for hours and hours, seemingly never running out of things to talk about. John stood up and bid Sherlock goodnight, but he wouldn’t allow that. He quickly stood up and gently snatched John’s arm, pulling him into an embrace and meeting their lips in a soft, slow and loving lock.

  
His lips were like electric and his skin felt like it was on fire by the time John pulled away; his heart was pounding in his chest and he hugged him close, blissful smile plastered on his lips.

  
Sherlock went to bed and tried desperately to sleep, but couldn’t seem to calm the butterflies for long enough to succeed in his endeavors, so he sat up that evening and thought of nothing, but John Watson.


	5. Sweet Moments

 

\------------

 

Chapter 5 - Part 1

(John’s POV)

 

After a couple months of dating, John found himself awoken by a small whimper from Sherlock. The omega was awake, but his was face down, hips slowly moving against the bed. The blonde frowned and sat up, gently clicking on the light. When he looked over, he saw an empty suppressants bottle on the night stand. 

 

John swallowed; they had  _ never _ done anything besides kissing. They did get into a few heated sessions, but they didn't last long, neither of them wanted to rush things. 

 

The soldier put a gentle hand on his boyfriend's back, “sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

 

Sherlock whined and pushed into the touch, shuffling closer to the alpha's scent. 

 

John looked at him, breathing through his mouth to keep the scent from overwhelming him. “Are you alright?”

 

The curly haired man hesitated for a minute before nodding slowly, not saying a word. 

 

The short blonde became more worried and sat up, grabbing his shirt “I'll run out and get you more suppressants.” He leaned down and kissed the omega’s curls. 

 

Just before John could get up, Sherlock moved and straddled John’s hips, looking at him with dark, needy eyes, yet John could still see the immense amount of love in them. 

 

Sherlock planted a deep kiss on John’s lips until the alpha had to breath in through his nose. The soldier pulled away, eyes shut tightly in attempt to control himself. 

 

The omega looked at him and whimpered, “please, John, please. I need you. I'm ready. I've been ready. Please.”

 

John gently brought Sherlock’s face to his neck and shook his head, “you said you weren’t love, and that's okay. I promise it's okay.”

 

The consulting detective shook his head and pulled his face back, “I didn't want to scare you off if you weren't ready, John. Please.”

 

The army doctor looked up at his younger boyfriend, making him promise before gently laying him down. Sherlock had told him before, that he'd never done anything with anyone, so, the alpha took his slow. 

 

John kissed him for a long while then slowly down his neck, leaving small love marks as he went. He listened to the sweet, soft, intoxicating noises his boyfriend made, drinking them in like a nice whiskey. The soldier held his hips still, using as little of his military trained strength as he could. He kissed down his chest slowly, letting his lips linger in some of Sherlock’s most sensitive spots on his chest. 

 

Once the alpha got to the younger man’s waist band, he paused, pulling away a little. This drew a fairly loud whimper from the omega in heat. 

 

John looked up at  _ his _ consulting detective and whispered, “I love you.” He then proceeded to gently lick along his waist band, listening to the deep, chest-rumbling moan that it drew from the man beneath him.

 

The alpha slicked up his fingers with saliva before taking his time stretching out the omega until he was a mess of whimpers and begs, to John, that was the most beautiful sight he’d seen yet. 

 

After a few long, sweet moments of pleasuring Sherlock, John finally moved up over him, bringing the omegas legs up and around his waist. 

 

John went to grab a bottle of lube from his drawer but Sherlock's hand caught his. 

 

“I don't need that, John. I'm dripping for you. Please,” he begged. 

 

The alpha tried to convince the detective to let him use it, but had no prevail. Once they settled to not use it, Sherlock eagerly stripped John all the way down. 

 

The soldier gently grabbed his prick and lined himself up with Sherlock,  _ very _ slowly pushing his way in, drawing a loud moan and a slight wince from his boyfriend. A deep groan came from John as well, it was quite literally the best feeling he’d ever had. 

 

John stilled to let the detective adjust to the new stretch, but it didn't take long for Sherlock to start rocking his hips against John. 

 

The alpha took his time, slow and steady, deep and gentle. That pace kept as he watched the man squirm and moan and move with each careful thrust, but those moans soon became begs to go faster, harder between jumbles of deep, heated kisses.

 

John complied with a building pace and gradually harder thrusts, watching his boyfriend, memorizing his face as he threw his head back and moaned.  _ John, oh, John. Yes. Please.  _ It was a symphony to the blonde. 

 

Before he knew it, he had his teeth sunk into Sherlock's neck, directly over his bond site, claiming him. He drilled into his mate as he felt the knot set in his chest. 

 

The alpha let out a possessive growl and pulled back, licking the blood off his lips, just in time to watch Sherlock’s face contort into one of pure pleasure and ecstasy. 

 

“Oh! Fu-!” He screamed, “John!” As he shouted his new alphas name, he came hard between them, head thrown back, lips swollen, eyes shut tightly. A gorgeous sight to be seen, and he was the first to ever behold it - and he prayed to the heavens that he’d be the last. 

 

It took moments for John to hit his own climax, letting out a moan of  _ his _ omega’s name, pushing as deep into his as he could. He shut his eyes and came deep into him, the alpha could feel the detective's eyes glued on him as they both panted. 

 

After a few long minutes of heavy breathing, John rolled them on their sides and pulled Sherlock as close as he could, staying buried inside him. The couple exchanged loving, desperate kissed and breathy  _ I love you _ ’s before they both fell asleep, holding each other as close as they could - John woke up the next morning, finding himself still tangled with his sleeping omega. Sherlock’s hair ruffled, breathing slowly, sleeping peacefully and happily. Finding himself happier than ever that he’d ran into Sherlock Holmes in the slimmest of chances.

 

 

 

\------------

 

Chapter 5 - Part 2

(Sherlock's POV)

 

Sherlock and John had been dating for several months when the omega accidentally forgot to take his suppressants, having gotten to wrapped up in a case. He doubled checked to make sure John was asleep before downing a bottle of suppressant pills and rocking his hips down onto the bed, whining softly, covered in sweat.

 

They hadn’t done anything more then having a heated make out session which Sherlock always loved. He wanted to have sex with his boyfriend desperately but to be honest, he was fairly nervous to, however, he was ready. 

 

The brunette suddenly felt a hand on his damp back and he pressed into the touch, moving closer as John’s voice rang through the man's heat-filled haze 

 

“Are you alright?” His boyfriend asked softly

 

Sherlock didn’t do anything for a moment or two before nodding slowly, not trusting himself to open his mouth

 

“I’ll run out and get you some more suppressants.” He felt John’s lips on his curls and Sherlock suddenly straddled the blonde, looking down at him with hungry, desperate and yet, still loving, eyes. 

 

“Please, John, please. I need you. I’m ready. I’ve been ready. Please.” Sherlock practically begged through his long whimpers and whines. 

 

He followed John’s guidance and placed his face in the alpha’s neck as he spoke, “You said you weren’t love, and that’s okay. I promise it’s okay. “

 

Sherlock frantically pulled his face back and shook his head, “I didn’t want to scare you off if you weren’t ready, John. Please.”

 

He promised the shorter man he wanted what was about to happen and kissed his boyfriend slowly, but absolutely filled with heat. Sherlock arched his neck out for the man's soft lips, moaning as he felt blood rush to the surface to create small bruises he could show off to everyone for the next week. The detective shivered and started to pant as he felt those delicate lips slide down his chest, John managing to kiss and light suck every sensitive spot he had. 

 

The younger man’s breath hitched when the doctor reached his waistband and he groaned. He suddenly felt the lips leave him and he whimpered louder than usual at the loss. 

 

He caught John's eyes as the alpha whispered an “I love you,” before finally feeling the slick heat of his boyfriend's tongue, dragging along the waistband of his boxers. Sherlock felt like his skin was on fire as he moaned with more intent than ever before, feeling it rumble in his own chest. 

 

Sherlock writhed underneath the man as he was stretched, back arched off the bed slightly while he made the most delicious sounds, soon begging breathlessly for John to fuck him. 

 

He felt like he could die from the pure relief when John pulled his fingers out and wrapped Sherlock's legs around his waist. Sherlock watched from beneath dark lashes as John went to grab a bottle of lube and the taller man quickly stopped him.

 

“I don’t need that, John. I’m dripping for you. Please.”

 

He couldn’t bare to make love to john without the man being fully naked, wanting to feel their raw bodies sliding against one another in the passion of these sweet moments, so he quickly pulled his clothing off before nodding softly. 

 

Sherlock watched as John lined himself up and slowly pushed into him. To be honest, it stung a bit,  but it was the most satisfying moment that the omega had ever experienced.

 

The omega stared at his boyfriend while he went slow and steady. Truth be told, Sherlock thought it was rather sweet but his inner omega grew more and more desperate to feel the alpha pounding into his body. The rough, animalistic sex he’d always fantasized about having. His moans and whimpers soon turned to hot and breathy begs for John to fuck him harder, faster. 

  
“John, oh, John. Yes. please.” Sherlock chanted over and over, just barely able to speak when suddenly, his vision went white and he felt the alpha’s teeth deep in his neck, bonding the two for life. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and savor the sweet feeling of John - his John - forming a deep and heavy knot within his chest.

 

Sherlock relished in the sounds of John's own moans and growls, loving the man's sudden possessiveness. He shivered as John licked up the delicate, crimson drops sliding down his neck, the alpha’s arousal-laced saliva driving him over the edge, eyes squeezing shut in unbelievable pleasure. 

“Oh! Fu-!” The omega screamed, “John!” He cried out as he came hard and heavy between them. His lips were bright red and swollen from biting them and kissing John, neck a fabulous shade of pink from their new bond. Sherlock’s eyes were screwed shut as he tipped his head back against the pillow. 

Sherlock's mind went into a haze while his new alpha filled him with his orgasm and he looked at him in time to see John in his most beautiful state; so raw and human. His heart swelled that he was John’s and John was his, never having been more happy in his entire twenty years of life. 

The newly bonded omega allowed his alpha to lay them down, blissful to feel John still inside him as he whispered tiny and tired “I love you’s” before he fell asleep along with his mate. 


	6. The Raven-Haired Prisoner

Chapter 6 - Part 1

(John’s POV)

 

John stood in the doorway of their bathroom that lead to the bedroom, adjusting the thigh high black socks and knee-high leather boots of his obscene uniform, hooking the handcuffs to his belt loop. The alpha glanced over, eyes darkening slightly at the sight of his boyfriend. The detective was ironically dressed as John’s little prisoner, something they both thought would be sexy. They agreed to show off one another, they were proud that they belonged to each other and loved that about their relationship.

The blonde caught himself staring at his mate, a small smirk plastered over his lips. Sherlock looked absolutely gorgeous, breathtaking as usual, but this was another side of him. One that was completely intimate, but yet so beautiful. John knew others would see his mate like this, but that was okay, because the soldier got so much more than the view, and at the end of the night? Sherlock was going home with him, laying in bed with _him_ , sleeping, kissing, breathing, loving him, _only_ him. That was something John adored more than anything about the man, that Sherlock Holmes was _all_ his. In every sense of the word. In all honesty? John had been wrapped around Sherlock’s finger since the start, John was all his - forever, no matter what.

John was soon brought out of his train of thought and back into reality once he heard the deep voice of Sherlocks. “John, you’re staring again. If you have something to say, say it.”

The soldier let out a small laugh, “I just can’t help myself, you’re so beautiful, Sherlock, absolutely stunning. I cannot fathom how I got so damn lucky. You are absolutely perfect and I adore you to no end. I love you with everything I have, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you mean the world to me, you wonderful omega.”

The blonde blushed lightly as he watched Sherlock strut up to him, his hand landing on the alpha’s chest, “hello there, Officer Watson. Ready to go?” He purred out.

John smirked and kissed him, “off we go, my bad boy.” John wrapped his arm around Sherlock’s waist and led him downstairs, letting him hail a cab.

John was soon whipped out of the cab just as fast as he could pay the cabbie, pulled into the party where he could feel the music pulsing through his body and see every bit of sparkle and sweat on the dance floor from the flashing lights above. It made the alpha feel alive, exhilarated by the sensations surrounding him. Once Sherlock pulled away, he watched his mate work his way to the bar and get them both the same heavy drink. The younger man came back with two red plastic cups.

The couple downed them just as fast as they got them and wedged their way onto the dance floor. As soon as the cop saw his prisoner turn around, he grabbed the man’s hips and pulled his back against his own chest, rocking his hips with the music as Sherlock rocked the opposite way. John caught strange looks from Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan, and many others that the duo worked with on cases, only making his own smirk grow. The alpha had been dying to show off their relationship and as soon as he knew they had everyone’s attention, he licked up Sherlock’s neck and to his ear.

“Come on, Sherl...give me something. I can’t take seeing you in this outfit and feeling your arse on me anymore.” The alpha growled out, eyes watching everyone around them that they knew to be sure he kept their attention. John smirked as Sherlock pulled him into the bathroom, watching the cheeks of people around them redden as they watched.

“What would like from me…Officer Watson? How can I be a good little prisoner?” The younger man purred back.

“Do whatever you’d like...Christ.”

The moment John got pinned to the door and Sherlock dropped to his knees, he knew he wouldn’t last long. Sherlock tugged John’s rock hard prick out of the tight shorts and instantly took the plump head between his perfect lips, drawing a long, deep moan from the alpha.

Once his mate took more of his member into his hot, wet mouth, John’s fingers gripped the man’s dark curls as his head thudded back against the door, rewarding his omega with moans.

Within minutes, the blonde was a panting, moaning mess, he tugged his mates curls as a warning, but as soon as the man moaned a consent, John lost control and came heavily into Sherlock’s mouth with a shout of his name.

The police officer panted and barely noticed his prisoner fixing him and stuffing him back into his shorts. His prick still bulged in the leather despite his softened state - one they both knew wouldn’t last long.

Once John caught his breath, he pulled the omega into a deep, heated kiss and dragged him out onto the dance floor once more. They continued dancing until Sherlock was begging for John to take him.

The buzzed alpha and intoxicated omega took a cab back to their flat, making out and touching one another hungrily and needily in the back seat before racing upstair. The moment the couple reached their bedroom, John pushed his prisoner to the bed and handcuffed him to the headboard with a devious smirk.

The mates went at it well into the early hours of morning before falling asleep draped over one another in pure exhaustion and love. Even now, after how drunk they both were, they had pictures and vivid memories of that Halloween evening.

 

\------------

 

Chapter 6 - Part 2

(Sherlock POV)

 

The omega stood in the body-length mirror adoring the corner of his room and he adjusted the suspenders on his Halloween outfit. Truth be told, he’d bought it just to rile John up. He thought his prisoner costume, complete with a crop top orange shirt with a number across it and orange shorts, topped off with fishnet leggings, would be both ironic and incredibly sexy. Sherlock glanced at his boyfriend in the mirror as he adjusted his suspenders and smirked.

“John, you’re staring again. If you have something to say, say it.”

He blushed and chuckled softly as he listened to the alphas compliments. The detective was quite excited for Scotland Yards’ Halloween party. He had never been invited before and this would be the first time showing off his relationship to John in social setting.

Sherlock turned after adjusting his fishnet leggings, groin prominent in the shorts he was wearing. He took John in; of course he was being a cop. It was serious in a way, but, to be honest, it turned the dark-haired omega on quite a bit. He always thought John looked hot but loved when he dressed up for him, and this cop's uniform was a major turn on. His costume was composed of short, tight leather shorts, a shiny blue belt, shirtless with the same shade of blue for a tie and a nicely fitted police cap.

“Hello there, Officer Watson.” He purred out, hand on his chest as he kissed the man, “Ready to go?”

After their final touches, Sherlock led John out to a cab, knowing they’d both be having a few drinks and slid in, admiring London as they drove. Halloween wasn’t truly a holiday where he lived but it was one thing he’d always loved about America.

Once they arrived, Sherlock fluffed his hair out in the window of the cab and dragged his mate into the loud party. He grinned as he felt the pounding music in his chest and saw the strobe lights reflecting off his alpha’s slightly sweaty body.

The raven-haired prisoner went over to the makeshift bar and made the two each a heavy drink, handing John his plastic cup and he started rocking his body to the music, devious smile plastered on his lips. He led John to the dance floor and quickly put them front to back, with Sherlock grinding back against the blonde in his skin tight outfit. He could quickly feel the affect he had on his alpha and let out soft moaning noises as he danced.

After about two more drinks, he suddenly felt hands come to his hips and lips press against his ear, “Come on, Sherl...give me something. I can’t take seeing you in this outfit and feeling your arse on me anymore.”“

Sherlock heard exactly what he wanted John to say and brought him to the family bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him before backing John against it and kissing him deeply

“What would like from me…Officer Watson? How can I be a good little prisoner?”

“Do whatever you’d like..Christ..”

The buzzed omega thought for a quick moment before sinking to his knees and pulling John’s pulsing member from his skin tight shorts. He gave a long, wet lick up his shaft and closed his lips around the head, sucking gently.

He quickly felt desperate fingers go into his curls and he suddenly took the alpha completely down his throat. Sherlock looked up at the blonde from beneath long lashes and earned several deep moans from the cop; which only fueled him to work harder.

Within a minute, John was tugging Sherlock’s hair with the intent to tell him he was close, while the taller man gave a moan of consent. After a few more seconds, he felt the swell of his alpha’s thick cock and the warm liquid slide down his throat as John came with a low groan of Sherlock’s name.

He pulled off with a slight gasp and fixed his mate before standing and kissing him deeply.

“Happy Halloween, John.” Sherlock smirked.

“Happy Halloween, Sherlock.” The alpha panted out with a grin, bliss all over his face.


	7. Most Brilliant Moment

\------------

 

Chapter 7 - Part 1

(John’s POV)

 

John was awoken early one cold winter morning by his omega pouncing on him, shaking him.

 

“Get up! Come on, John! Time to wake up! It’s Christmas!” The raven-haired man giggled as he flopped himself all the way on top of John, laying on him.

 

John felt warm, wet kisses cover his face. A content smile spread over the alpha’s face, the two had been together for nearly a year and John still had never been more in love with anyone in his entire life. Even after his initial fear of being in a relationship with Sherlock due to his cruel father’s beliefs, John still wanted, needed, craved, loved, and adored Sherlock Holmes more than anything else on the entire planet.The soldier would never be able to comprehend what was so sinful and disgusting about their relationship, because in John’s mind? It was the most pure, loving relationship he had ever been in and he would do anything and everything in his power to make sure it remained that way.

 

The blonde started laughing as his omega’s lips brushed over his ticklish spots, “Alright, alright, I’m awake you crazy man! Gifts then breakfast?” John sat up with the younger man in his lap, smiling as he took in his gorgeous features. Sherlock’s dark curls were messy and all over the place, something that was partially John’s fault from the previous evening, which made the alpha inside him  _ extremely _ proud. His skin was blotchy with sleep and his voice was deep and rough from a good shag the previous evening followed by a long nights rest. Not to mention the deep purple marks covering Sherlock’s neck that John made to claim his omega. 

 

Sherlock pouted and shook his head, opposing John’s idea, “Not until I get my good morning kiss.”

 

John laughed softly and leaned forward, pressing a delicate, yet passionate, kiss against his mate’s bow-shaped lips. The omega hopped out of John’s lap once he was content with what he got and practically dragged the alpha out of their room. John laughed and was barely able to grab himself boxers on the way past the dresser, pulling them on once Sherlock plopped himself on the ground sorting out gifts.

 

There were a variety of box and parcel sizes, as well as a humorous amount of different wrapping papers, making John laugh a little under his breath. The alpha went to the fireplace and got one going before walking over and sitting across from the younger man.

 

John looked at the packages in front of Sherlock, pushing one large box aside for last and handing him a medium sized parcel to open first. The soldier watched fondly as the detective ripped off the paper excitedly to open his present. The duo took turns, each of them opening one then watching the other open the next.

 

In Sherlock’s pile, there was an arrangement on science equipment, including a microscope, which he’d opened last. He also had a new scarf, tickets to go see the London Symphony live, and a new watch with an engraving on the back - ‘Time Will Tell How Much I Love You ~ John’.

 

John had a new laptop, a couple new jumpers, including an ugly Christmas sweater that made both of them laugh like there was no tomorrow, which he promised Sherlock he’d wear while they greeted guests to the Christmas party along with a nice set of reindeer antlers with red and green bells for both of them. Sherlock had also given John an extensive pile of sex toys, anything from a vibrator to a cock ring, a riding crop to a gag and a lot more. This, of course, drew a devious grin from John as well as a rare, deep blush.

 

The omega tackled John back to the ground, starting to smother him in kisses once more, thanking him relentlessly. John laughed and kissed him, “Love, there’s one more, but you have to sit here and wait for me to get back, okay?”

 

Sherlock pouted at him but nodded reluctantly and sat down, crossing his legs. The alpha grinned and got up, dashing downstairs only to come up a few moments later with a giant box. The older man sat the box in front of his mate and looked at him. The box itself was wrapped in red wrapping paper with green dots, and the lid was wrapped with the same paper but separately, and there was a large red bow with a silver stripe down the center of the ribbon.

 

John watched his mates eyes light up as he looked at the huge box in front of him, excitedly pulling off the lid. Inside the box was a German Shepard puppy, his tail wagging away as he looked up at his new owner excitedly, tongue hanging out of his mouth - it was too big for now. One of his black ears with a reddish-brown tip and outline hung down limply as the other stood up straight. The puppy had a similar red and silver ribbon tied loosely around his neck, something shiny hanging from it.

 

John watched as Sherlock smiled stupidly, eyes wet in happiness from the puppy, reaching for the unknown object. Once the omega’s long, pale fingers got the ribbon untied, John was kneeled down on one knee beside the box and in front of his boyfriend.

 

Sherlock looked at the ring he’d just pulled off, confusion written over his face as John took the ring - a silver band with a dark titanium stripe around it, encrusted with small diamonds.

 

The alpha looked his mate with the softest eyes and softest smile that he’d ever produced. John’s body pulsed with excitement and nervousness, he felt raw and vulnerable as he looked into Sherlock’s piercing blue-green eyes. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes, will you give me the extraordinary honor of becoming my husband?” The soldier’s voice remained strong and confident, never wavering nor breaking despite the fear that rushed through him of being rejected, because regardless of Sherlock’s answer, John knew that they would never lose one another. The pair needed each other more than air or food or shelter. As long as they had each other, they could make it through anything.

 

John watched as tears started to fall down Sherlock’s cheeks, his heart pounding impossibly hard in his chest as he waited the man’s answer anxiously. The doctor waited for what seemed like decades for the answer he’d been waiting a lifetime for.

 

“Y-yes! God, yes!” Sherlock choked out, nodding vigorously.

 

John let out a relieved laugh and slid the ring onto his new fiancee’s finger before Sherlock lunged forward and kissed him with more emotion than ever before. John felt relief and happiness and excitement all flow through him, he knew that he’d just made the best decision of his life and that never would he regret it.

 

John Watson just sealed his fate, one that included a lifetime and infinities beyond that with not only his mate and his soon-to-be husband, but with his entire universe. His best friend. Soon he would make Sherlock Holmes into William Sherlock Scott Watson, soon he’d carry his new husband away into forever. Soon it’d be more official than it ever has been and that was all John could ever hope for.

 

\------------

 

 

Chapter 7 - Part 2

(Sherlock’s POV)

  
  


The omega had woken up early Christmas morning. It was his absolute favorite holiday and he couldn’t wait to spend it with his mate for the first time. Sherlock bounced on the bed, climbing over John and shaking him.

 

“Get up! Come on, John! Time to wake up! It’s Christmas!” he exclaimed as he lay down on top of the blonde.

 

Sherlock slathered his alpha’s face in sloppy, heated kisses. The raven-haired man had never loved anyone or anything quite as much as John Watson. He pouted when the alpha went to work, missed him whenever he showered without him. Hell, he even missed him when he went to take the garbage out. The detective was absolutely enthralled with his mate; he had never met anyone so enticing in his entire existence. John never called him a freak, never made fun of his height, nor his thin frame. John never once told Sherlock he wasn’t good enough nor did he ever imply it. John was someone that Sherlock clung to like his life depended on it because sometimes? It truly felt like it did.

 

Sherlock purposely brushed his lips behind John’s ear and just under his chin as he beamed when he heard the man’s laughter emanate from his chest.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m awake you crazy man! Gifts then breakfast?” The older man suggested. 

 

Sherlock’s smile quickly turned into a childish pout and he shook his head, “Not until I get my morning kiss.”

 

The omega watched as John leaned in to plate those perfect lips against his own in spine-tingling, gentle, yet somehow passionate, kiss. Afterwards, he slid out from John’s lap, grabbing his mates hand and dragging him from the room, chuckling as John struggled to grab a pair of boxers on the way out. 

 

The younger man sat himself in front of their Christmas tree and started sorting their gifts into separate piles.

 

Sherlock smiled at him and started opening his many gifts, some making them laugh, some making him blush and tear up, especially the beautiful watch the man had given him which he instantly slid on his wrist. 

 

The omega watched as John opened his gifts, attention peaking when he opened the box of extensive sex toys. He smirked as he watched John’s face turn bright red, fully content with the selection that he’d made several weeks ago and had struggled to hide from the alpha, much too tempted to use them. 

 

Sherlock suddenly pushed John to the ground and started peppering his face in delicate kisses, murmuring dozens of ‘thank you’s’ to him. 

 

He felt John kiss him back and listened to him speak shortly after, “Love, there’s one more, but you have to sit here and wait for me to get back, okay?”

 

The omega frowned in confusion but nodded and sat back, crossing his legs underneath him. He watched his boyfriend dash off down the stairs before coming back a couple minutes later with a rather large box. Sherlock’s eyes followed John as he sat in front of him and pulled off the lid to the beautifully wrapped box. His eyes immediately teared up and giant smile broke across his face as the most adorable German Shepard puppy peaked out and Sherlock reached inside, pulling the little creature out. He quickly noticed a ribbon with a shiny object on the end of it. The man unwrapped the ribbon and looked at the gorgeously designed ring, looking at up John who was kneeling beside the box, looking at him. 

 

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes, will you give me the extraordinary honor of becoming my husband?” 

 

Sherlock looked at John as tears started dipping down his cheeks and his heart pulsed with all the love he felt for his mate. He sent giant waves of love and trust through their bond as he nodded quickly. 

 

“Y-Yes! God yes!” He managed to get out, nodding his head vigorously 

  
The omega waited until John had the ring on his finger before lunging forward and kissed him with everything he had. Sherlock never thought he’d marry, let alone marry the amazing John Watson. He’d hugged his new fiancé tighter than ever before and refused to let go as their new puppy circled them. He couldn’t believe he’d just been proposed to. Him, Sherlock Holmes, was going to get married and it was going to the most brilliant moment he could ever ask for. A promise of a long, safe future pulsing through his veins as excitement and nervousness rushed his brain. The omega had never been happier, and now, he could share this happiness with the most extraordinary man on earth, his John. 


	8. Background Noise

\------------

 

Chapter 8 - Part 1

(John’s POV)

 

After nearly 5 months of planning and booking and stress, the day had finally arrived. Five months was a short period of time, but it was a small wedding - what took so long was all the booking. Figuring everything out was a nightmare for the two of them. People didn’t want to cooperate with them because it wasn’t a traditional wedding. They weren’t having a bonding ceremony, which caused major issues with many of the venues and planners that they talked to. Not to mention the fact that it was a small wedding without many people. It was stressful, but Sherlock and John made it through with each other, they stayed strong. The worst part of the process was getting shot down by venues and caters and ministers all because they were gay. It brought both of them to tears more than once, but they helped one another and held one another every night. The pair didn’t let ignorance and hatred ruin their moods for long.

 

So, after many choice words and angry letters, the couple found a perfect venue, one that they liked more than any other that they’d seen. A gorgeous castle in Scotland, somewhere new and interesting. Of course they couldn’t afford it alone, Mycroft insisted on at least helping pay for the wedding especially after hearing about the issues the two had. Mycroft even offered to talk to the people that Sherlock and John had issues with personally, the offer certainly lightened the spirits between the couple but they politely declined. After everything was said and done, Mycroft bought out a train for their wedding party to travel to Scotland in, Sherlock and John having their own cabin to themselves.

 

John spent the entire morning away from his mate, talking to Gregory Lestrade about him endlessly, basically begging Greg to tell him what room Sherlock was in so that he could go see him. Greg, of course, being the loyal man he is refused to tell and kept John confined to the dressing room. The alpha stared nervously into the mirror adjusting his beret, white belt, and ribbons, medals, and chords anxiously. 

 

Sherlock had insisted that John wear his formal army uniform, saying it looked good and was “extremely sexy”. John, being so madly in love with his omega, wore it for the simple means of making Sherlock happy. At 11:30 sharp, John and Greg made their way through the castle to the foyer where the altar was located. 

 

The anxious soldier slid on his white gloves shakily and took his spot on the right side of the altar as the Detective Inspector stood beside him, leaving a spot for John’s fiancee. The blonde looked around in hopes to calm himself.

The room was gorgeously decorated with royal purple and gold with a touch of crimson. The pair picked out red roses and purple orchids for their flowers, they were tied around the gold arch that they were to stand in front of. The chairs had purple drapes over them with gold trimming on it. Each chair held a perfectly picked rose bud for each of their guests to take home with them, roses having already been perfectly preserved in beautiful glass balls with ‘Sherlock & John’ etched in the glass. The aisle had gold silk running down it for Sherlock to walk on with the petals from their flowers spread along the sides of it.

 

Before John knew it everyone had piled in and their musician started to play the piece they chose for Sherlock to walk the aisle to. The alpha’s heart started pounding and he straightened his posture as nervousness and fear ran through him. They were in the final stretch and John was mortified that he’d find a way to mess up their big day. The blonde raised his head to watch the doors open and Sherlock step through, starting toward him with Mycroft in front followed by Mister and Misses Holmes escorting him. Mycroft made it to the altar unnoticed by John, rather his eyes were glued on his approaching mate. 

 

Sherlock looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous. His curls were perfectly styled, his suit was fitted to his thin, beautiful frame perfectly, his oxfords were shined amazingly, his purple tie was tied perfectly around his pale neck and tucked into his vest without a wrinkle. The omega was  stunning. His eyes were shining, filled with excitement and love and nervousness. Sherlock’s skin was glowing beautifully and he had the faint rosy blush that melted everything inside of John, that reduced him to nothing. The alpha sent immense amounts of love and admiration through their bond as he watched Sherlock walk towards him.

 

John felt like he was floating in space, suddenly everything around him vanished except for Sherlock bloody Holmes. The moment Sherlock’s hand hit John’s, the blonde gave a grateful nod to his mates parents before gently turning their backs to everyone else, though the soldiers eyes never left his mate. 

 

The alpha knew he’d never been more in love with anyone and that he never would be. John Watson was getting married, today, right now, to the most remarkable human he’d ever had the good fortune of meeting. There wasn’t a single flaw to Sherlock Holmes, he was impossibly perfect, and John would get to hold that man for the rest of his life and forever beyond that. John knew they’d be through fights and hardships, but none of that would matter, it would only show their strength and their commitment to one another. John would give up anything in this world if it was for Sherlock, if it would keep him safe and healthy and happy. The blonde loved his detective to no end and he knew it would stay that way. He had no doubt in his mind that they’d be together forever, they’d stand strong, they’d stand side by side. It’s the two of them against the rest of the world. And that? That was perfect. John knew that they had saved each other and nothing would ever change that. No force in this entire world could break these two apart, they were connected at the hip, and they always will be.

 

When the time came to exchange vows, John turned to his mate and looked into his eyes before starting, having never properly prepared his upcoming speech; “Wow, big day, huh?” he laughed a little. “Christ, there is really so much I want to say to you, Sherlock, I’ve been thinking about it since..well, since before you agreed to marry me. We really did meet in such a strange yet.. _ extremely _ normal way. I honestly never thought that I’d ever see you again. I thank the Heavens every single day that everything lined up for us to meet at Speedy’s after I came home from boot camp, because that is the most remarkable moment of my life. Seeing you run past me was incredible. You single handedly stopped my entire world, Sherlock. I thought about you constantly. You looked so gorgeous then and you look..bloody amazing now. Words cannot come within 1,000 miles of explaining how beautiful and amazing you are. I cannot imagine my life without you. You’ve saved me from not only external forces, but from myself. You’ve tested my strength, my mental capacity, my skills, even my patience occasionally when you don’t clean up body parts,” he teased with his signature crooked smile. “I’ve never been happier. You have certainly changed me for the better. When I met you, I was extremely petty. I wanted to be in the military to be better than people who have done me wrong. Now I want it to make you proud, to protect our country, to protect you. Every single day, I wake up and you’re all snuggled up in my arms, I can’t help but to smile. You make me so happy. God. You know. People are rude to you, they see you as a machine, but good God. You aren’t. You are more human than anyone else. You are so in touch with your emotions, with your thoughts, with your body. It’s marvelous. I envy that about you. I love showing you off to everyone, showing off that you’re all mine. You are such a perfect man.  Anyone who says otherwise..well I’ll punch them in their bloody teeth. Sherlock, you’re my best friend, you always will be. I need you like I need air. I have never been more in love. Fuck everyone that says that this is wrong. They’re wrong. This is so right. I know you make me the happiest person in the world and I pray that I do the same for you, because God damnit, you deserve nothing but the best - and I strive to be that for you. I got your father’s blessing before I proposed. I did everything I was supposed to do, because I want to make you as happy as you make me. You are perfect, Sherlock, I’ll tell you that for the rest of forever. I vow that I will always be here for you, through anything. I promise I’ll be here through the bad times too - we’ll come out of those stronger than we went into them, because that’s who we are. Sherlock and John. John and Sherlock. We’re inseparable. I promise to give you my loyalty, my trust, my love, my dignity, my entire being, I’ll leave it all to you until the day I die. Even after that. Everything I am is yours. I love you more than anything and everything, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.”

 

John finished the monologue by reaching down and pulling Sherlock’s ring from the collar of Kaiser, their 6 month old German Shepherd puppy. John took Sherlock’s engagement ring off and replaced it with the silver wedding band with half of a rose gold heart on it with the date and their names etched into it. The soldier slid the engagement ring into his pocket, planning to put it on a chain for Sherlock later. The short blonde looked up at his teary eyed mate and smiled fondly.

 

The doctor listened to Sherlock give his own vows, reducing John to stupid smiles, tears in his own eyes. John slid off his white glove and gave Sherlock his hand as the omega slid on a matching ring but with the other side of the heart. 

 

The duo faced each other as the fondly said their ‘I do’s’ before John was given permission to seal their marriage with a kiss. The alpha instantly dipped Sherlock down and pressed a deep, loving, passionate kiss to his lips. John didn’t hear the applause and cheers that came from their friends and Sherlock’s family, too focused on kissing Sherlock. His entire existence was locked in on his mate as he ignored everything else. The alpha had never been happier in his entire life, he’s said that before, simply because every moment with Sherlock got better and better. John was madly in love and that would never die nor fade. The soldier reluctantly pulled away for both of them to breathe, gently guiding Sherlock to stand up straight before staring into his mesmerizing eyes for a few moments before turning and leading him down the aisle and quickly into a random room as everyone else went to do cocktail hour. The couple spent their hour in quite a different way, basking in one another’s presence and filling the hall with obscene moans and shouts of each others name. 

 

When it came time for dinner and the reception, John gave another, smaller speech, expressing his love and gratitude towards his new husband and those around them that came. He listened to the other speeches given by both Mycroft and Greg. He found himself tearing up at Sherlock’s father's speech in which the elder omega accepted John into the family and thanked him for everything he did for Sherlock. 

 

The soldier never had a supportive father and he didn't want that at their wedding. He surpassed the idea of inviting his own father, with his sisters consent and agreement on the matter. John didn't want his and Sherlock’s day ruined by homophobic slurs from the nasty man that told John he'd rather die than have a gay son. Though the alpha sat on the idea of telling his father about his marriage, he didn't, choosing to tell him well after the fact, knowing that if he mentioned it before, Mr. Watson would do everything in his power to stop it. John’s father had hurt and brought down the alpha too much for John to trust him any longer or to allow the man to be in his life. All he wanted was a long, happy life with Sherlock Watson and any family they decided to have, pushing off anything that would make them unhappy or unsafe. Though Sherlock did spend some time asking John to invite his father, once John told his omega of the horrible things he did through a long, broken discussion, Sherlock no longer wanted the man at the wedding either. 

 

The soldier held his mate and husband close throughout the entirety of dinner before they were to dance. John knew with all his heart that Sherlock loved to dance. The alpha allowed his mate to write them a piece and record it for their first dance, knowing it'd make him happy. John had no idea what Sherlock recorded, but escorted his husband to the dance floor of the spectacular ballroom, leading their waltz once the song began. 

 

The piece was gorgeous and melodic, Sherlock had layered in violin and piano. It was slow and sweet but fast enough to properly waltz to.

 

John laughed wetly and teared up as it played, “This is so beautiful, Sherlock. I love it.” He kissed the man's perfect curls, before moving his lips to his ear, “I love you more than anything and everything, I cannot wait to hold you till the end of all time.”

 

The two danced the night away before they were both so needy and hungry for one another that they made quick rounds to thank everyone before the newlyweds dashed off as fast as they could to the master bedroom in the castle. 

 

\------------

 

Chapter 8 - Part 2

(Sherlock’s POV)

 

Sherlock bloody Holmes was getting bloody married. He stared at himself in the mirror, adjusting his purple tie. He’d been waiting for five long months for this day. That might not seem like enough time to plan a wedding but the couple wanted it small. Immediate family and friends only, all that really mattered to them anyway was one another; everything else was background noise as far as Sherlock was concerned. 

 

The journey to their special day was not an easy one. They’d been turned down by dozens of venues, caterers, florists and even bakers, all because it was a gay union. It brought Sherlock and his fiancee to tears more than once. They were pouring their heart and soul into making sure this wedding was perfect and it was horribly painful to be rejected simply on the fact that they loved one another. Many of the people were less than helpful because it was a rather small party and they weren’t becoming bonded. To be honest, if anything, planning the wedding had brought them closer together; leaning on one another for emotional support. After a few too many pep talks from his alpha, Sherlock and John decided to just let it all go and try one last time to find a venue on their own before they enlisted help. Several days later, the duo had found the most beautiful castle in Scotland. It was the most amazing venue Sherlock had seen so far. He desperately wanted to get married there but it was far too expensive for them to afford on their own along with everything else that they had to pay for. His older brother had offered to help many a times but the two declined his kind offers, wanting to do it one their own. Of course, Sherlock’s older brother just couldn’t help himself and bought out means of transportation to get everyone to the wedding, severely cutting the cost of the wedding for which Sherlock was eternally grateful. 

 

Sherlock opened his phone and scrolled through photos of John in his formal army uniform, which he insisted the alpha wear on the day of their union. He looked absolutely beautiful; baring all his medals and ribbons gave the omega a strange sense of pride; he got to marry John Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. He got to have John for the rest of his days no matter what and Sherlock could not have been happier. 

 

The curly-haired man had his parents on each arm as he heard the wedding music play, his elder brother standing in front. Sherlock already felt like he could sob from sheer joy but he kept it in, sniffling softly before the doors opened and everyone turned to look at him; but Sherlock didn’t care. All he cared about was John Watson, his soon to be husband and dear lord did the alpha look ridiculously gorgeous. The omega had never seen anyone quite so gorgeous in his entire life. To be perfectly honest, sometimes, John managed to take his breath away and this was definitely one of those moments. His sandy blonde hair was shimmering perfect under the cool lighting up at the altar, standing in that perfect military stance that had turned Sherlock on so many times but today, all it did was make him smile as he was escorted down the aisle by his parents. As soon as he could, he took his place in front of John, holding his hand. 

 

The omega looked at John differently than he ever had before. He was about to become Mr. William Sherlock Scott Watson and he couldn’t be more ecstatic. Sherlock looked him in the eyes and gave a gentle tug on their bond; sending adoration, appreciation and undying love through to John. He brought his finger up to dab at a rogue tear and he smiled brightly as him, cheeks pink in anticipation of John’s vows. Which of course, brought Sherlock to tears as he recited them.

 

The omega gave his hand to John as he pulled the ring off of their puppy’s collar and he watched as the alpha removed his engagement ring, pocketing it before sliding on the beautiful ring they’d both designed. Sherlock was content with the new weight on his finger and he looked at John with the softest smile imaginable. The omega took a deep breath before saying his vows. 

 

“John Watson. My John Watson. Where do I even begin? Christ we’ve been through so much together, it feels like forever but in reality, it’s been so much shorter. However, that doesn’t demote our time together. When we first met, it was fleeting. The second time we met, I felt something inside me that I’ve never been able to describe properly but I’ll give it a shot. In some way, I suppose it felt like everything made sense; looking into your gorgeous, ocean eyes..everything felt complete. I would’ve never imagined someone could ever be this important to me but dear god, I was so wrong. You are the most important thing in my life, my darling. I fear that I need you more than air sometimes..” he chuckled softly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze “As you mentioned before, people would frequently call me a freak..a machine and perhaps, in some way, they were correct. In some ways I was because I had nothing to live for. I had no friends..I had no partner. So, when I met you, I swear the stars aligned because the gods or whatever you believe in allowed me to be a part of your life. I felt like a meaningless speck in this infinite universe but when I met you, you became  _ my _ universe and I didn’t feel small anymore. My life has meaning now, it has purpose. I have a reason to live. I have many reasons to live and every single one of them involves you, love. Waking up with you every morning reminds me of just how sweet life can be. When I see the light of the sun glowing on your beautiful face, everything feels right. I sometimes liken myself to the Grinch. I had a heart that was two sizes too small but when you came around, my heart can barely fit in my chest with how much love I feel for you. We’ve had some troubling bumps in the road so far, especially with this wedding but we are stronger than ever. We come out of every time, good or bad, with the utmost respect and care for one another and I think that’s absolutely extraordinary. You’re my best friend, my alpha, my husband. You have given me a breathtaking life that I never thought I’d have and for that? I am eternally thankful. Nothing in this world could ever stop me from loving you.I trust you with my heart and soul..with my life. I love you worlds, babe..and for infinities beyond that. You have my everything, forever. I can promise you that. Forever and always, for good and bad, in sickness and in health, I am undeniably yours, John Hamish Watson.”

 

Sherlock soon slid John’s glove off and took his hand, gliding the gleaming silver band onto his left, ring finger; in seconds, they’d officially be married and Sherlock couldn’t be more content. 

 

Sherlock faced his soon to be and said his ‘I do’ gracefully before John dipped the omega down and kissed him with more emotion than ever before. It was even better than their first kiss and it nearly turned Sherlock to jello. He soon found himself standing up, staring into John’s glittering eyes and he thought his heart might explode. 

 

Soon after, the newly-married couple found themselves spending the cocktail hour in a side room of the castle, worshipping one another and the sounds of them consummating their marriage cascaded shamelessly into the hallway. 

 

Sherlock was like a leech for the rest of the night, rarely leaving his new-husband's side. He listened to everyone's speeches, tearing up quite a bit at his father's speech. 

 

“Hello everyone, I think it goes without saying that tonight is one of the most amazing nights of my life. As the father of the newly betrothed omega, I have to say thank you to everyone who came and I want to give a special thank you to John. Son, you have made our Sherlock happier then we have  _ ever _ seen him. When he calls us, he goes on and on about you and what you guys have been up to. He smiles more, he laughs more. He’s also healthier because of you and we cannot thank you enough for molding our son into the best man that he could possibly be. When our son was a little boy, he used to come home crying because he thought he’d never have anyone to hold him or love him. He never had anyone that made him feel beautiful and romantically wanted so, when I say that you saved him, I mean that in every single way it could be taken in. I want to welcome you into our family, John. You mean everything to Sherlock and you’re like a son to us. We love you both immensely and wish you a lifetime of happiness.” The elder homes smiled warmly and made a toast to the new couple before sitting down. 

 

Soon after they’d eaten dinner and cut the cake, it was time for their first dance and Sherlock was more then excited, mostly because John had agreed to let him compose and record a waltz for therm and it was going to be the first time the alpha would hear it. He’d spent ages working on it in secret; renting out a piano and a studio to record it in so it would be absolutely perfect. The piece started as the men joined together, and he smiled warmly at John before listening to the alpha’s kind words 

 

“This is so beautiful, Sherlock. I love it.” John kissed his head, before moving his lips to Sherlock’s ear and the omega shivered, “I love you more than anything and everything, I cannot wait to hold you till the end of all time.”

  
After they’d danced to quite a few songs, Sherlock was practically begging John to have his way with him and my god, he did; quickly dragging the omega off to their room after saying their goodbyes and taking care of him like Sherlock knew he would. 


	9. Blissful State

Chapter 9

(Chelsey’s Solo Chapter)

 

John and Sherlock Watson got to their upstairs room as fast as they could before John pushed his omega to the door, looking him over, licking his lips. His new husband was stunningly gorgeous and John never wanted to forget how he looked. The alpha kissed Sherlock equally as he was pulled into a hungry kiss. The duo decided that the raven-haired man would stop taking blockers so they could start trying for a baby but agreed to not force a heat due to the unevenness it caused in cycles. 

 

John grinned and carried his mate to the bed, laying him down and pulling out his phone to take a picture of the scene in front of him. The soldier gazed down at his new husband with the most fond, loving eyes despite the lust and need buried in them. John, once again, was taken aback by the beauty of the omega in front of him. The man he loved was absolutely perfect in every way, and John honestly could not - for the life of him - understand how anyone could see Sherlock any differently. John Watson was the most blessed man on all of planet Earth to have Sherlock Holmes take his last name and spend the rest of an eternity with him.

 

The short blonde took his time stripping his omega, gently and slowly peeling off each article of clothing. The doctor focused on slowly revealing every bit of skin on Sherlock and peppering every inch of the man in adoring kisses. 

 

Sherlock gently stroked whatever part of John he could reach, whispering out sweet-nothings to his husband. The two remained completely infatuated with the other, each of them focused on nothing but the pleasure of the other. John worked every bit of clothing off of his new husband, moving it aside and letting Sherlock do the same to him before laying the gorgeous man down and crawling over him, pressing a deep kiss upon his lips.

 

“Please, John..take me..I need you..I need my beautiful alpha.” Sherlock said in a deep, lust filled voice.

 

John lifted the detective’s hips before slowly pushing into him, lips on his neck as he nibbled and sucked.

 

“Oh..God..you stunning omega..” John grumbled with a deep moan, hands tracing up Sherlock's soft sides. The alpha started thrusting slow and deep into his boyfriend, taking him slow and delicately before he started building up to harder thrusts. The alpha kept his movements slow but started slamming into his new husband, listening to his sweet noises grow louder and hungrier.

 

Sherlock let out desperate whines and eager moans as his husband started getting rougher. Even as John went harder, Sherlock could still recognize the love and gentleness in the soldier’s movements and eyes.

 

John held his husband close, letting out moans as he felt Sherlock’s nails scrape down his back as the omega arched into him with pleasure. John sucked deep marks into the man’s neck, claiming him as his own in every way he could. The Consulting Detective under him was John’s in every sense of the word. He was John’s mate, husband, lover, savior, really he was John’s entire universe. The both of them knew that neither of them would have it any other way.

 

The newlywed’s heat and passion grew as they shared passionate kisses and their movements were filled with devotion. Their bond pulsed with endless love and admiration and trust from both ends.

 

Sherlock was soon moaning and crying out his husbands name as John snapped into him, hands trailing along every inch of Sherlock’s skin. The blonde’s deep moans and grunts sent Sherlock into a blissful state. The omega soon let out a gentle shout of the soldier’s name and released between them, their bodies pressed flush against each other.

 

John felt Sherlock tighten with his release and it sent him over the edge. He pushed into his lover thrice more before pushing deep and stilling as he came with a moan of his name. John laid them on their sides in order to stay inside them, the duo laid there panting heavily and smothering each other in kisses. 

 

That night, they fell asleep with smiles on their faces, happy giggles, and limbs intertwined in various ways that seemed as if they were knotted together. Anyone who saw the two of them that night could tell without a shadow of a doubt that the two were more in love with each other than they’d ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so, since this chapter would've been kind of boring if we decided to split it up, Chelsey volunteered to write it solo and I think she did an absolutely amazing job!


	10. Promise Me

Chapter 10 - Part 1

(John's POV)

 

Everything had been going perfectly, John had never been happier in his entire life until now. He’d been married happily to Sherlock for about three weeks. Granted, it wasn’t long, but they went on their honeymoon the night after their wedding, the two went to Ireland, somewhere they had both wanted to go. They were both stress free and just overall happy. John couldn’t imagine ever being with anyone other than William Sherlock Scott Watson - he loved saying his name, calling him Mr. Watson, it sent butterflies through him, making him feel like he was a teenager again. John continued working, always excited and giddy to come home to find his husband there waiting for him. The soldier had recently been ranked up to Captain and graduated college, he was now a doctor in the army and making more than enough to support his husband and future children. He loved it that way, it meant that Sherlock could stay home and do whatever he wanted. Though John didn’t like traditional Alpha Omega roles where the omega was bound to the house to take care of children and housework, John certainly wanted to allow his omega to have the option as to what to do. Sherlock would work cases whenever he felt like it as long as he stayed safe.

One day after work, John came home and got the mail from Mrs. Hudson on his way up the stairs into 221B. The alpha walked in to find his mate laying on the sofa, watching telly and nibbling on a cookie. Sherlock had been baking - John could smell the delicious scent of fresh chocolate chip cookies waft through the flat.

John smiled and walked over, kissing Sherlock’s head. “Hey, my busy bee,” he grinned and looked at him, taking off his beret.

“Well, well, well, good afternoon Captain Watson.” Sherlock laughed happily and puckered his lips, waiting.

The soldier smiled and kissed him softly and fondly. “I’m going to go steal one of those amazing cookies,” he winked and walked off into the kitchen.

John took a warm cookie and took a bite - it was like heaven in his mouth, he loved Sherlock’s cooking, it tasted like his mother’s from when he was young. His mates food brought back memories from before his mother died, but they rarely made him sad. It was quite the contrary, he smiled every time he tasted them, and Sherlock knew how happy they made him.

John leaned against the counter, sorting through their mail, making two piles, one of personal mail and one of bill, tossing the junk into the trash can beside him. The alpha ran across an envelope with his name on it from the Army, assuming it was his paycheck, he ripped it open. Once he opened it, it soon came clear that he was not dealing with something that usual and his stomach flipped.

 

_Dear Captain John H. Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers,_

_As you are aware, the British Armies are currently at war in Afghanistan in order to keep peace. The Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers are being called upon to serve in such time of need. You are being called to service due to the need of more soldiers in the warzone to replace those that are coming home and those that are fallen at the battleground._

_On 19 September 2014 at 1500 you will report to the airport on the base in which you are employed and accompany your fellow soldiers in the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers to fight for our country and our Queen in Afghanistan. Your efforts will aid in the defeat of our enemies and in turn secure the safety of your fellow citizens. Thank you for your endless support and your sacrifice to our country._

_Lieutenant General Clayton E. Fisher_

 

John reread the letter a few times, swallowing a fat lump in his throat before setting his half eaten cookie down and going out to the living room, the letter clutched tightly in his hand as he looked over at Sherlock with horror in his eyes.

He watched as his husbands eyes meet his and he frowned, “John? Love, what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly.

John tried to find his words, but tears just fell and his mouth opened and closed noiselessly.

Sherlock stood up and walked over to the alpha, eyes filled with concern. John just looked at him for a long moment before wrapping his arms tightly around the man, holding him closer and tighter than he ever had.

“John, you need to tell me what’s going on. What happened?”

“I-I love you, Sherlock,” John’s voice cracked and he barely talked above a whisper, his voice sounding broken.

“You’re scaring me, John,” he whimpered out. John once again tried to find the words to tell him what was wrong, but failed once again. He pulled away and held the letter out for the raven-haired man. John watched Sherlock as he read it. It seemed like it took forever as the alpha memorized every little detail that there was to remember about Sherlock. His eyes, his lips, his nose, his laugh lines, his curls, the way he held himself. John memorized every bit of Sherlock, terrified it would be the last chance he had. The soldier watched Sherlock’s jaw drop and his pale hand come to cover his mouth as his own tears began to fall. Seeing the omega cry brought John’s world crashing down and he pulled Sherlock close again as the taller man let out a sob. John held his husband and cried with him. In any other occasion, they would try to get one another to stop crying, but they both knew that wouldn’t happen, they needed each other, to hold one another, to be held by the other - so they stood there, crying and hugging until the silence was broken.

“T-that’s in a week,” Sherlock whispered brokenly.

John nodded and sniffled, “I know..”

Sherlock pulled away just enough to cup John’s cheeks, “you have to come home to me. Alive, healthy, unscathed.”

“Sherlock..I-,” John was cut off.

“No, John, promise me. I need you, you have to come home to me. You’re my husband. I want a family with you. Promise me, John Watson.” Sherlock said as sternly as he could through thick tears.

John just nodded.

“Say it, I need to hear it.”

“I promise you, Sherlock. I’ll come home, it’ll be okay.” The alpha kissed his husband with everything he had, sealing the promise.

 

\------------

 

Chapter 10 - Part 2

 

Sherlock had been married for nearly a month now and the omega couldn’t’ possibly be any happier in this moment. He was with the man of his dreams, his army doctor. The detective absolutely loved calling John, his Captain, it sent shivers of pure delight down the man’s spine.

Today, since he didn’t have a case on, the raven-haired man decided to bake some chocolate chip cookies for his mate to eat when he got home. Sherlock was never one to adhere to traditional roles that society had put in place but he absolutely adored cooking and baking for John. He knew it reminded his alpha of his mum but not in a way that made him sad - which was what the omega appreciated.

Sherlock looked over to the door with bright eyes as he heard John open it and he smiled brightly when his alpha came over, planting a soft kiss to Sherlock’s head.

“Hey, my busy bee.” The army doctor hummed.

“Well, well, well, good afternoon Captain Watson.” The omega chuckled and pursed his lips for a proper kiss.

John kissed his mate and winked, “I’m going to go steal one of those amazing cookies.”

Sherlock watched his mate fondly and returned back to watching telly when John came in a few minutes later with a very unsettling look in his eyes.

“John? Love, what’s wrong?” The omega inquired, worry laced in his voice.

He watched as John struggled to speak and he quickly got up, going over to his mate and John suddenly pulled him into a tight, close hug, probably one of the closest hugs they’ve ever had.

“John, you need to tell me what’s going on. What happened?”

“I-I love you, Sherlock.” The alpha's voice cracked in a barely-there whisper and he sounded absolutely devastated.

Sherlock whimpered in concern “You’re scaring me, John.”

The omega was soon handed the doomed letter by his mate and he read through it over and over again. His heart sunk to his feet and his stomach tied up in knots as he covered his mouth, eyes glazing over and he let out a choked, painful sob.

\- This cannot be happening. He can’t leave me. John can’t go to war. What if he doesn’t come back? Oh god…he has to come back. I can’t live this life without him. I need him to breathe. -

The omega let the letter cascade to the ground as he was pulled into another deep hug by his mate. The omega sobbed heavily into John’s neck, body trembling.

He looked at the alpha with swollen, red eyes. “T-That’s in a week,” Sherlock whispered shakily.

“I know.”

He barely pulled away, only enough to cup John’s cheeks and look him in the eyes “You have to come home to me. Alive..healthy, unscathed.”

“Sherlock..” John began to speak “I-“

He quickly cut off his mate “No, John, promise me. I need you, you have to come home to me. You’re my husband. I want a family with you. Promise me, John Watson.” The omega said sternly, staring at John with fat, ever-welling tears in his eyes.

He watched as John nodded quietly.

“Say it,” he begged quietly “I need to hear it.”

Sherlock watched John as he spoke, committing every speck of his face to memory, as if he hadn’t already, “I promise you, Sherlock. I’ll come home, it’ll be okay”

The omega calmed only slightly as John kissed him but inside he was torn to pieces. His alpha was his entire life, if John Watson died, Sherlock would inevitably die with him.


	11. Fighting Frontline

\------------

 

Chapter 11 - Part 1

(John’s POV)

 

John was sent off to Afghanistan on the afternoon of September 19th, he left all his domestic life at home behind to go protect and serve for his country. His tour was planned to be two years long. When the alpha arrived at the British base accompanied by his squadron, he was put to work almost instantly. The British Army was at a lack of doctors on the field, John needed to fill the gap. The weather was much warmer than what John was used to. Back at home, it was around 17°C, though in Afghanistan, it was around 30°C. John spent his days working, finding time to video chat with his husband every chance he got where Sherlock would be awake. John was four hours and thirty minutes ahead of his mate, meaning that he would stay up late just to talk to him.

 

The soldier missed home more than anything, he missed the chilly weather, the rain. He missed snuggling with his husband and having tea in front of the fire with him. Sherlock was constantly on the alpha’s mind. Every time the blonde felt stressed or upset, he’d think about Sherlock and how he was doing all of this to help insure his husbands safety. The security of his future family. He switched between doing raids and fighting frontline with the rest of the army and working in a tent saving lives.

 

John watched many people pass through and everyday, he would fight to save them. Some survived, some died. The alpha never got used to watching a soldier in a dazed state.

 

_ “Am I going to die?” “Did I make a difference?” “Remember me.” “Save me, please.” “Tell my family I love them.” “Thank you, Captain.” _

 

_ “It’ll be okay.” “Of course you did, I thank you for your sacrifice and so does your country.” “Always.” “I’ll do my best.” “I’ll write, you tell them yourself.” “No, thank you.” _

 

Every single word that was said to John with a soldier's last breaths, he would write down with their name and what happened. These were things that he never wanted to forget. Each soldier that ever laid in front of him on a cot John vowed to remember, he vowed to do his best to save them, to send them home. Unfortunately, it did not always work. The men and women that John was able to save would be sent home to his family. The alpha received loads of letters from the soldiers and their families, thanking him for saving their loved one from peril. The short blonde made it a point to reply to each and every one of them. He kept the notes and the pictures.

 

What really hit John was watching his friends die in front of him. Everyone that was deployed became close, they had each other’s backs. They fought together, ate together, drank together. The ones that didn’t get along would stay away from one another because there was a mutual respect and agreement around everyone. If one soldier messed with another, all hell would break loose. Everyone shared the agreement that being on that battlefield was enough stress and conflict in itself that no more needed to occur on their off time. Even the worst enemies that crossed paths on the battlefield wished each other well, wished the other’s family well. John watched enemies become friends over a drink as they talked about what they had waiting at home, about where they came from, why they serve, how they came to be. Every time someone asked John these questions, it was always the same answer followed by a drink. Some people asked him while they were laying on their death beds, those that didn’t have anyone at home wanted to hear what John had.

 

_ “I have a husband, we got married a month before I got sent off here. I serve for him, for our future family, for his family, for my sister and mother, for your family, for our freedom and protection. I joined because of my father.” _

 

Many of the soldiers that he spoke to inquire about John’s family. They wanted to know why he got in because of his father but didn’t serve for him. Why only his mother and sister. John never said anything further than  _ “it is what it is.” _

 

The time seemed to drag on, John went for a drink at least once a week, making it a regular thing with a man he had acquainted with. A beta named James Sholto. John admired the soldier, he was strong and funny and kind. The man was always there for John just as John was always there for him. One day, he watched Sholto and a group of new soldiers be carried into the medical tent, the left side of his face and body mangled and mutilated. James and a few other young men were put into John’s care.

 

Commander Sholto lead the new recruits in which they were ambushed by Afghan infantry and a battle broke out. An explosive blast ended it and the Afghan infantry got away. All of the new soldiers died, Sholto being the one to survive. John was able to save him but not the others and he was sent back to London. He lost use of his left arm from the explosion but was more than thankful to John for saving his life.

 

Everyday that John was there, he missed Sherlock and remembered the soldiers that he couldn’t save. He had seen terrible injuries and deaths in his time as a doctor, he wrote to every family he could, making the families of deceased soldiers the top of the list, apologising for their loss and writing nothing but good about the soldier. He’d always start the letter by apologising for their lost and end it by apologising for his inability to save them and offer them any sort of help that he could possibly offer. John had watched three hundred and thirty six men and women die, not all of them under his care, only one hundred and twenty one had been in his care, but each one of them mattered. The death toll averaged around 3 people a day - some days were better or worse than others. The wounds that John witnessed were innumerable and honestly? John would find himself sick to his stomach if he ever really knew. He watched soldiers go home - for both good reasons and not so good - he saved lives, he walked and fought beside soldiers and prayed every day that he would find himself home with his husband, safe and raising a family with him.

 

Through everything, Sherlock was the one that kept him strong. Seeing his omegas face made his whole day even when he felt like the world was crumbling around him and he could do nothing about it. He lead battles, followed Commanders, worked on patients every day, and every day, Sherlock was on his mind. Through the nine levels of hell he was enduring, he knew that back in London, he had a home and someone that loved him, someone that wanted him home and safe. Sherlock Watson was the light at the end of the tunnel for John and that would never change.

 

\------------

 

Chapter 11 - Part 2

(Sherlock’s POV)

 

Sherlock was alone again and it was detrimental to every ounce of his being. The omega remembered his life before John and was grief stricken. In the pit of his stomach, Sherlock felt that his alpha would never return from war and the thought absolutely devastated him, so, the detective went down the route that he always went down when he was alone. He barely ate or slept. His drug and nicotine addictions started to resurface and he felt like his world was falling apart. 

 

The younger man visited his childhood friend, Victor Trevor, while John was away and to be perfectly honest, Sherlock knew that was a bad choice. The beta was the one who had introduced the detective to the drugs in the first place but he felt numb without his alpha and was desperate to feel something. 

  
  


_ Come on, Sherlock, you know you want to. John won’t ever find out, I promise you. You miss it, I know you do. I can see it on your face. One little syringe won’t do anything. It’s a baby step. _

After several days of this continuing, Sherlock was about ready to give in, when something deep in his belly told him not to _ , that it was a bad, bad idea,  _ so he stopped and quickly left, promising himself never to speak to his friend again. 

 

Two months into John’s deployment, Sherlock woke up in the middle of the night with ragefully persistent nausea and he frowned. He never got sick. He hadn’t thrown up since he was a young teen and that’s when he realized that he’d missed the date of his last heat. With everything going on and the absence of his alpha, he hadn’t even noticed something was wrong. However, the detective needed to know he was sure so he pulled his coat on over his pajamas and headed to the drug store just around the corner from the flat to buy what he needed,  _ pregnancy tests _ . 

 

Sherlock returned home and went straight to the bathroom, ripping open the box of plastic sticks before he did what he had to do, pacing his bedroom for five long minutes until the timer on his phone went off. He went back into the bathroom and took a deep breath before flipping the tests, all of them screaming the same result,  _ positive _ . 

 

He wanted this, they both did, but the timing couldn’t possibly be worse. Sherlock couldn’t raise a baby on his own, not without his second half and this baby deserved to know their alpha, be held by him, rocked by him. Sherlock put a hand on his bloated belly and bit his cheek, tears filling his eyes. 

 

_ Please, John, please. You need to come back to me. Christ. I need you. This baby..this baby needs you. They need their papa and their alpha. I cannot do this without you..I can’t have our baby without you here. _

 

The omega vowed to keep this pregnancy a secret from John, knowing that it would only cause the alpha further distress and to be quite honest, Sherlock didn’t think he’d be able to take the look of heartbreak that would inevitably cross John’s face when he’d realize that he would miss his mate’s pregnancy, the birth and quite possibly the first year of his own baby’s life. He felt so guilty for lying every time they talked. Of course the omega would have to tell him eventually, and John would probably be livid but Sherlock thought it best this way. So, the raven-haired man started compiling a box of everything to show John when he got back. He took belly pictures every day, recorded videos when the baby started to move. Sherlock kept every medical paper in a box for his mate along with one of the positive pregnancy tests. The man thought it fit to start journaling every day he was pregnant after he found out, writing down his thoughts and physical feelings for that day, along with any symptoms he was experiencing. 

 

_ I promise he’ll come back, my love. If he could be here, he would be, trust me on that. He doesn’t even know you exist yet but he loves you more than anything else. You have my word, little one.  _

 


	12. Into Battle

Chapter 12 - Part 1

(John’s POV)

 

After seven months of being in the military and having his heart a little more broken every day that he was there from being away from Sherlock, from watching people he worked with and developed relationships with get injured, some of them dying. The one thing he looked forward to at the end of the day was video chatting with his husband. When John had first left, he saw him get worse, his skin paling and his face thinning, but after about two months, he started glowing again, just as gorgeous as he’d remembered him, but it was different. The army doctor couldn’t quite place his finger on what was different about his mate’s beauty, but there was certainly something about him that was more exquisite. He put it off as seeing him like that again after watching him take a turn for the worse. 

 

Some of the people he worked around told the alpha that Sherlock only got to looking better because he was having an affair. John didn’t believe them, he trusted his mate with everything he had, he kept their bond strong despite the distance between them. Admittedly, John had entertained the idea out of fear when it was first brought up, but that was quickly tossed aside - though, he did feel guilty for even considering it for a moment. He talked to Sherlock nightly, there was no way that he could keep an affair hidden for seven months and not even have the slightest sign of it. They had late nights over the phone in which they sent obscene pictures, videos, and messages, neither of them showed their full bodies due to the hassle it created, when they did things of the sort, it was typically quick and desperate and needy, their feelings of love, lust, and need were sent through their bond in thick bursts.

 

The soldier of course treasured every moment that they spent talking and laughing together. He appreciated the nights that they talked late. It kept him strong, it gave him more and more motivation to reach the end of his tour and go home, to hold his omega, to laugh with him in person, to create a family with the love of his life. He wanted to go home earlier than two years, but there was no way that John would do what was required to return early. It would be necessary for John to get majorly wounded, and if John stood in front of a bullet on purpose, Sherlock would be more than angry and upset with him. Therefore, he would never consider doing so. 

 

Day to day actions and jobs went by. Every morning, John would go on a run and do some exercises. Then they’d go on raids and occasionally get ambushed, forcing them into battles. After lunch, it would be time for the soldier to move into the medical tent and be a doctor. Some days, he was in the tent all day depending on what was going on and how much he was needed. 

 

Through all of this, there came a day in which John wasn’t completely on top of his game. His mind was on his mate. They’d had an especially good chat the previous evening, nothing in particular, but Sherlock was bright and happy and giddy, causing John to be the same. They laughed and joked and talked, and everything was good. The blonde couldn’t get the man’s smile out of his head even though he was working. They were doing raids to try and scope out their next area of attack - that’s when it happened. 

 

The squadron was in a rickety house in the center of the small village, the house was a clay concrete and the railings were made of rotting wood, everything falling apart. They just walked in when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. John had looked up and pointed his gun with the rest of his soldiers. There was a Middle Eastern man and a little girl standing on the stairs, hands up in a sign of surrender. 

 

“Lower your guns,” John commanded after seeing that they weren’t a threat. “Who are you? This village is supposed to be evacuated.”

 

The man bowed his head a bit in apology before the little girl spoke up, “له موږ سره مرسته”.

 

John looked at the translator who spoke both Pashto and Dari - the two official languages in Afghanistan - that they had brought along for instances like this. The omega frowned a bit, “she said ‘Help us’.”

 

John looked up just in time to see a bullet go through the little girl’s head, the father screamed in horror and kneeled down beside his fallen child. The soldiers all put up their guns, ready for an ambush, but John didn’t. He slung his rifle over his soldier, his protective alpha instincts being triggered with the need to try to save the little girl that he already knew was gone. That didn’t matter to him. He had been blinded by his own fatherly compulsions. The doctor dashed up the stairs and took off his helmet, kneeling down in the other side of the little girl, starting CPR. Just as John started to speak to tell the man to help stop the bleeding, there was a deafening explosion outside the building. 

 

A storm of Afghan rebels came in and started shooting. They had them surrounded, bullets were firing everywhere, his men were shouting orders and calling for help over the radio. John stood up to help when a bullet shot through the window in front him. The metal object lodged itself into John’s left shoulder. The pressure that came from the impact made the alpha stumble back. The railing gave when John’s weight came in contact and he fell off the edge, down a story just behind his men.

 

The remaining soldiers moved and made a circle around John, protecting him. They didn’t have time to give proper attention, all they could do is attempt to not let him get shot again. John groaned deeply in pain, covering his shoulder, tears forming in his eyes at the thought that shot through his mind.

 

_ I’m going to die, I won’t go home. I’ll never see Sherlock again. I won’t be able to tell him I love him ever again. I won’t be able to raise a family with him. I love him! This can’t be real. I have to go home to him -  _ **_“Please! God! Let me live!”_ **

 

The alpha focused all his energy on sending harsh, thick waves of love and apology through his and Sherlock’s bond. He needed to let his omega know that he loved him, that he was so incredibly sorry. He wanted Sherlock to know that he tried. 

 

_ Take your time, my love. I will see you again one day. _

 

John lost consciousness almost as soon as the firing ceased and he heard one of them men - “Someone help me pick up Captain Watson! We need to get him to base! Now!”

 

John let his eyes close and the emotion he’d been sending through his and Sherlock’s bond ceased as everything went black and he went limp.

 

\------------

 

Chapter 12 - Part 2

(Sherlock’s POV)

 

Sherlock was in his ninth month of pregnancy, swollen-footed and belly hanging low. He’d found out in the winter that they were having a baby girl and the omega admittedly felt more sadness than happiness. He didn’t have a mate to share these moments with. He still hadn’t told John about their baby. He didn't have it in him. He knew it would crush his alpha to know just what he was missing. So, the omega solemnly prepared for the birth of their daughter on his own. 

 

He kept his pregnancy a secret from everyone. His own brother didn’t know until he walked in on him one day when he was wearing nothing but boxers and a dressing gown, big belly sticking out from beneath the silky fabric. 

 

Everyone always asked him the same questions 

 

_ “Does John know about this?” _

_ “Is it a boy or a girl?” _

_ “You’re big, are you sure it’s not twins?” _

_ “Should you really be having a baby on your own?” _

 

The omega soon had enough of everyone’s prying and pestering, only letting his landlady into his flat, his own brother and parents excluded at the tail end of his gestation because Sherlock had only grown more and more irritable and bitter as time progressed but he never acted that way to his unborn baby. In fact, she was the only person that the detective didn’t loathe during his entire pregnancy. 

 

To make sure she knew who her alpha was, Sherlock made sure to wear anything of John’s that would fit him, encasing his entire body in his mates delicious scent. The omega had picked up a pair of special headphones for his belly and he laid in bed one night while he couldn’t sleep, staring at the ceiling. He finally got up and grabbed the headphones, peeling the medical adhesive off of the speakers and sticking them to his bare belly. The man plugged it into his phone and found a recording of John singing. Sherlock remembered the day so vividly.

 

_ The omega had quietly climbed the stairs one evening after going to the grocery store and he heard the beautiful sound of his husbands voice cascading down the stairs. He very, very carefully opened up the front door and crept inside, slipping into a small space where John couldn’t see him and he started recording the alpha’s voice singing ‘Here comes the sun’ and the younger man couldn’t have been happier.  _

 

He sighed and pressed play, tears welling in his eyes as he listened to his soldiers voice, a secret recording that only the omega, and his daughter, knew about. After a few seconds of calm, the little girl started to roll inside her father's belly, pleased by the sound of her alpha’s voice and Sherlock let out a choked sob.

 

_ He’ll come back for you, baby girl, I promise. Papa would never, ever leave you.  _

 

The next day, Sherlock was in the middle of making himself lunch when he was overcome with pulsing in his bond with John. He swallowed and sat down, clutching his chest with a pained whimper, feeling the love and apology coming through like tsunami waves. He immediately called the number John had left for him, panic struck when there was no reply. He tried and tried to no avail. For the next few hours he tried calling anyone who would pick up but no one had an answer for the omega when finally, on the night of silence, the omega’s phone rang at three twenty seven in the morning and he grumbled, waking up 

 

“Ello?” He murmured groggily

 

“Hi, this is nurse Ellis from Saint Bartholomew's hospital. I’m so sorry to call you at this hour Mr. Watson, but, your husband has just arrived from Afghanistan. He asked for you before he passed out again. He’s going into emergency surgery now. The wound is pretty bad but, we have our best surgeon working on him.”

 

Sherlock shot up like a rocket and thanked the woman quickly before rushing to get dressed in an outfit to hide his belly, unsure if John would even be able to comprehend it when he saw him. He grabbed his and the baby’s hospital bag just in case and hopped in the car, racing to the facility as fast as he possibly could, pushing every feeling of love and devotion he had through their connection. 

  
_ I’m coming, John. Don’t you give up on me. You can do this, you can make it, my strong, brave man. We love you so much. Come back to us.  _


	13. Author’s Note

Due to unforeseen circumstances and the upset stance of my co-author, the previous chapter has been deleted and this will not be finished. Sorry for the inconvenience. I was clearly in the wrong to think that finishing something so close to being finished was okay. So. That’s the end of this fic. Hope you all enjoyed what was done with it. Have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! This is my first fiction so, please be patient. I'm co-writing with someone that is now on AO3, she's an amazing writer and my very best friend, Chelsey. Thank you for reading! Questions, comments and concerns can go down there.  
> ~Kiersten
> 
> Hello everyone! I'm the co-writer that is writing John's part! I'm writing with the most amazing writer and friend I could ever think of. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading! Anything you want to say, you know where to put it! Turrah!  
> ~Chelsey


End file.
